This invention relates to a composite structure and method of making composite structures. More particularly, the invention relates to composite structures which are especially adapted for simplifying fabrication of a number of articles such as boats, ships, body parts for automobiles, trucks and the like. The composite structure in accordance with the invention is especially adapted for use in high-stress and hostile environment applications, and do not breakdown in such environments over periods of time.
In the past, a number of structural composite articles have been developed using a variety of different technologies. One prior art technique involves interweaving yarns of polyester fibers with yarns of fiberglass fibers to form a composite fabric. The fabric is then fitted within a mold and soaked with resin. The formed fabric and resin composition is then allowed to harden within the mold. While providing a generally rigid structure, such a technique includes a number of limitations, among them the inability to produce a variety of different shapes of substantial bulk or complex dimensions.
Another prior art technique involves manufacturing a light weight energy-absorbing structure made up of a laminate including a plurality of fabrics. The fabrics are pre-impregnated with a thermosetting resin and abutted against a core of cellular foam which has had a bonding material applied at the interface between the impregnated fabric and the foam. Heat is applied to cure the resin and the bonding material. However, when bonding material is used, it is often the case in hostile environments that the bonding material breaks down, an undesirable result when such structures are used in high load or stress applications.
Yet still another prior art technique involves the manufacture of a thermoformable composite article comprised of a core layer made of a synthetic resin foam. A pair of adhesive layers are placed in contact with the opposite upper and lower surfaces of the core layer and a pair of fabric layers are superimposed on the opposite upper and lower surfaces of the core layer. The fabric layers are bonded to the core layer by the adhesive layers. At least one of the fabric layers is made of a non-woven fabric which has been impregnated with a thermoplastic or thermosetting resin. This technique also involves the disadvantages noted above with respect to the use of adhesives.
In boat building, especially fiberglass boats, hulls are typically reinforced by a grid arrangement of structural members known as "stringers", wings and "bulkheads." Stringers generally extend longitudinally along a portion of a boat hull from bow to stern. By comparison, bulkheads are typically mounted within the hull between adjacent stringers and substantially transverse thereto. Finally, wings are structural members positioned substantially transverse to a stringer and project from a the stringer in an outward direction relative to a boat hull centerline. For convenience, stringers, wings and bulkhead will hereafter be collectively referred to as "stringers."
Present boat-building technology typically employs plywood stringers, although a small percentage uses fiberglass/foam stringers. The plywood stringer system involves several process stages. The plywood is first cut to shape by a cutter or by hand with the use of templates. The stringer system which is commonly made up of interlocking stringers and bulkheads is assembled outside of the boat, with interlocking pieces being held with staples. Once the system is assembled, it is then placed in a boat as a module and laminated into place using a combination of reinforcing fabrics.
Fiberglass stringers are installed in a slightly different manner from plywood stringers. One way of installing such stringers is to cut blocks of foam into the shape of the stringers. The stringer shaped foam is then bonded into the hull and covered with fiberglass. Another way is that the fiberglass shell of the stringer is first laminated using a male mold. The stringer is then ground to fit into the boat and once the stringer has been ground to fit, it is spaced off of the bottom of the boat to avoid cracking problems. The stringer is then laminated into place and holes are drilled into the stringer and the stringer is filled with a two-part urethane foam.
Future boat construction is expected to use closed molding technologies. The reason for this is 1) to control noxious vapor emissions into the environment, 2) to reduce labor costs and (3) to create structurally superior constructions. Such future technology will generally require use of stringer systems made of composite structures compatible with such closed moldings. Conventional stringer systems are not well suited to such technologies since they will need to be installed after the hull has been laminated using an open mold. Wood stringers would be difficult to incorporate into a closed mold due to height and width constraints. Further, prepositioning of fiberglass reinforcement normally hand laminated over the wood or foam stringer system would be costly and create quality control problems. Conventional fiberglass stringers also pose problems due to the void in the stringer structures. Specifically, since foam is injected into such stringer after installation, it becomes difficult to keep the resin from filling the inside of the stringer.
Finally, installation of stringers of the prior art has proved to be a time consuming and expensive process. Typically, an assembly jig is required to properly position the stringers relative to one another, and staples or other temporary fasteners are used hold the wood or fiberglass stringers together as workmen prepare the interior portion of the hull for lamination. Next, reinforcement material must be installed and the stringers must be laminated, by hand, to bond them to the hull interior for permanent installation. The necessary steps involved with jigging, positioning, fastening and laminating stringers within a hull are a very time consuming task and a significant part of the entire expense associated with the manufacture of a boat.
In accordance with the invention, these and other problems with the prior art are avoided by providing a composite structure and method of making such structure which avoids the use of adhesive and lends itself to a variety of shapes, structures and applications.
In one specific aspect, the composite articles manufactured in accordance with the method are used as stringers and bulkheads in boat manufacturing technology greatly simplifying the manufacture of boats, and permitting their use in closed mold environments.